This invention relates broadly to the subject matter of constructing breakwaters to protect beaches and the like from being eroded by the sea, and more particularly, to a method of forming such breakwaters by an electrochemical process.
The literature abounds in attempts by people to control erosion of seashores by constructing breakwaters and the like. However, the costs of creating such breakwaters have been enormous but yet the breakwaters themselves have met with only limited success. In most cases, the cost-to-benefit ratio has not been favorable. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a method of making sea breakwaters which is relatively inexpensive to practice but which will provide an effective, and permanent breakwater which has a favorable cost-to-benefit ratio. Similarly, it is an object of this invention to utilize minerals in the sea itself to create such an artificial breakwater.
Electrochemistry has had several applications in conjunction with sea water as an electrolyte. U.S. Pat. No. to Cox (2,200,469) discloses a method of cathodic cleaning and protection of metallic surfaces submerged in ocean water utilizing direct electrical current. More recently, Hilbertz U.S. Pat. No. (4,246,075) discloses the feasibility of applying electrochemical processes to the formation of large surface structures in an ocean environment. Although Hilbertz's patent discloses important general information pointing toward the feasibility of making such large surface structures, it does not set forth a practical method which can be used for making a breakwater. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a practical method which can be used in the construction of sea breakwaters utilizing an electrochemical process.
It has been previously known that minerals can be recovered from sea water by precipitating such minerals from the sea water. An electrical current is caused between an anode and cathode placed in the sea water to accomplish this.